The Fuzzy Hair
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She sure as hell didn't know what to do with her life now, there was no one to really hold her steady to the ground- she needed answers. ONE-SHOT/S
1. The Fuzzy Hair

**The Fuzzy Hair**

"Clay, I got to do something." Bobby stood in front of the president, a tea towel over his shoulder as he was in the middle of cooking when Half Sack came to him with a letter. "I need a few days to sort this out."

Clay nodded his head in understanding. "I'll give ya four days and take Chibs and Juice with you. I need the rest here."

"I owe ya one brother."

"Are you going to bring her here?" Clays question made his heart squeeze, he didn't know what else there was. The rest of his kids always had their mothers, stayed with them but he couldn't simply hand the girl over when she was his own flesh and blood.

"She's not going into the system."

"I'll let Gemma know." The sentence lifted some weight off his shoulders, Gemma could handle the girl and the club would no doubt held keep an eye on her.

"I'm leaving this afternoon; rather get there sooner than later." Bobby walked out of the chapel with a nod to Clay and made his way to the garage. He stopped his searching when he found who he was looking for- the Scots man and younger son near the latest car job. "Chibs, Juice, you're with me. I'm riding out in two hours, be packed and ready for four days." He saw the questioning look on both their faces but he had other things to think about- how the hell was he going to break it to the kid?

Six hours from Charming on the I-5 N was the small town Green Valley about half an hour's drive to Grant Pass which is five hours away Washington State and the middle of nowhere. Well that's what it seemed like to Rebecca as she stared at the slight cloudy night sky, the weather drove her up the wall half the time- if it wasn't sunny, it was rainy. Green Valley probably seemed like a fantastic place for the tourists with the wildlife and festivals, but to Rebecca she had grown up in this place and it was nothing special. She had always hoped to get a plane ticket to San Francisco and live life instead of the dark shadows her mother had cast upon them. It was indeed her mother spreading her legs that brought her into this world, even with the woman freshly gone there was still sneered comments behind her back. Rebecca had nothing to her name, an empty house that held her mother's boyfriend Michael and a couple of bucks in her back pocket. Everything that could have been hers was taken, her aunt sweeping through the place soon after her mother's funeral and bloody Michael claiming the rest. She didn't see the fairness in life, her mother as bad as she was at being one was always there to talk until she happen to get caught up with Michael. Michael brought his own bad habits into the house and her mother joined in shooting herself up through every possible vein until it got the best of her.

Rebecca breathed through her nose letting the drug take effect before pulling the joint from her lips and staring at the stars watching them swirl together as the pounding thoughts started to become dazed. She sure as hell didn't know what to do with her life now, there was no one to really hold her steady to the ground, and she supposed earning some money to get out of this town would be a wise choice. But there was no answers as her young brain wanted nothing more than to shut down and forget that everything existed, the empty numb feeling overtook her once again.

"Rebecca Clarke." A groan slipped from her lips at the sight of the uniform, the man didn't bother pulling out the budget as he pulled her to her feet towards his car. "It would have been nice to not to see you tonight." He pulled the joint from her fingers making sure to put it out before disposing it. He couldn't press charges against the girl, he would simply lock her in the holding cell for the night and cross his fingers that Rebecca would come out of her cloud nine state.

She merely let the Officer Carl pull her into the cell, she wish that he would do something to change the routine of her life but he thought he was doing favours for everyone by giving her a helping hand as the officer could remember when Rebecca's mother was the same age running amuck. He just hoped that what made her mother slow down wouldn't happen to the girl, it was the night the woman found out she was pregnant at an early age that shifted her life and dreams.

Sitting down on the stiff bed in the cell Rebecca felt relief flow through her at not having to spend another night in the house haunted by memories of her mother and the demands of Michael. She was safe here, she wrapped her arms over her stomach bringing the grey coat tighter around her, the buzz from the joint was still in her system allowing her to have a dreamless sleep.

She throw her coat over her shoulder as she moved down the stairs of the police department, the humid air gracing her skin and making her feel irritated with her headache. She needed to find some water and a shower would be handy running her fingers through her messy hair but she knew that there was some other place that she needed to be, it was the last thing holding her down and giving her hope.

The bell above the door made multiple heads turn as she entered the diner, there was only two on the main street and she preferred this one- good food and good company. "Girl, where have you been?" Rebecca walked behind the counter and headed straight for the coffee machine. "Did you go home at all?" She nodded a negative to old Jerry who stood beside her, he wasn't the owner but the chief and her nod made a tired groan slip from him. "There should be some dam work clothes in the back, slip a shirt and apron on and get to work." He waved the flipper in his hand going back to his pancakes when he turned back with another comment. "And you're late!"

"Not by my watch." And truly her watch was correct, the big hand had just hit the six making it ten thirty in the morning. She continued on her way to the back room with a fresh flat white in her hands.

Once making herself looking presentable she went out with a note pad and pen to the first table ready to serves. "You guys ready to order yet?" She plastered on a smile while they finished looking through the menu.

"We'll just have the pancakes with blueberry ice-cream please." Rebecca took the menus' and gave them another smile.

"Any drinks to go with that?"

"Two cappuccinos."

"I'll bring that right out to you." Walking around to the counter she clipped the order near the kitchen for Jerry before fixing up the coffee machine. As she took the usual steps of making the cappuccinos', Rebecca glanced around the diner. Lucy was serving the other tables, there was one table that seemed to stick out from the rest. She guessed it was probably the dark clothing, nothing to the usual tourists and everyone knew everyone here in Green Valley. "Who's that in the corner booth?" Her curiosity had got the best of her as she asked Lucy while the woman was getting a muffin for a table.

"Bikers...not sure Bec, there from out of town." Lucy took one looked at the girls expression before continuing. "You should go serve them, the younger one is a real cutie." The guy had lightning bolts on either side of his shaved head with a Mohawk, he was wearing a cut like the other two and 'cutie' didn't even describe him properly.

"His too old for me."

"I thought you sixteen girls liked older boys." Lucy was trying to get her head around teenagers though she had a few years to worry before child in her stomach finally got to that stage. "Anyway, your seventeen in a few months, can't do any harm." Her final persuasion was pushing Rebecca in the gentle direction.

To satisfy the pregnant woman she pulled out her note pad and pen to serve them though her line of sight suddenly changed. All thoughts of the 'cutie' in the booth disappeared as something familiar filled her since the passing of her mother. The man had a sort of pop belly and his fuzzy hair shot off to all sorts of directions, he had this peaceful sensation about him even with the leather cut on his back. "Heya fellas, what can I get ya?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausages and hush brown please." Her eyebrows shot up at the long list, the 'cutie' gave her an innocent look before she finally wrote it down.

"I'll just have a coffee lass." She tried to keep the grin off her face at the accent as she turned to the familiar guy, she would swear on her mother's grave she had seen this man before. His glasses were perched on the edge of his nose as he read over the menu.

"Just plain pancakes with syrup on top." He gave her a kind smile as she quickly wrote down the order, the encounter was making her nerves.

"Any drinks with that?" The answer was meant for the whole table but she stood watching _him_. Her eyes traced the fuzzy hair making her fingers touch her own hair; her hair wasn't quite as bad as the man's as the curls weren't so small and tight. The faint words of 'orange juice' brought her back to the present and she suddenly left the corner table heading straight for the kitchen.

Rebecca went out to the back room leaning against the counter trying to even everything out again, it would be simple if she could just light up a joint and let the haze over take her rational mind. "Bec?" Lucy came around the corner. "You alright honey?" Rebecca nodded her head trying to ignore everything. Breath in, breathe out.

"Just need a break." Something must have flickered across her features as Lucy's tone suddenly changed.

"Jesus Christ you shouldn't be here with everything that's been happening, your still mourning your mother." That wasn't the exact reason but Rebecca nodded her head anyway. "I'll tell Jerry and call Maddie for the rest of your shift." She nodded her head again as Lucy went into action, she glanced at the clock and realised she had been at the diner for only half an hour. Lucy stuck her head back into the room, "You can leave now, Maddie is on her way." She smiled at Rebecca making her want to flee the room at the sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Lucy." Untying the apron and unbuttoning her blue work shirt Rebecca made her way out.

"Rebecca." She stopped and turned to face Jerry, he threw a newly wrapped hamburger to her. "Get some meat on your bones, don't make me ring child services." He waved the flipper at her dangerously before letting the girl leave. She was glad the government system was slack around here because there was no way in hell she would willingly go with them to be placed into a home or orphanage.

"Yeah, thanks." She held the burger up showing her 'thanks' before walking out the door, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the corner table to see them watching her.

Once she got further enough away, she kicked one of the rocks and made her way towards the park. It seemed recently she was saying 'thanks' to everything, something she didn't like doing as it meant there was to many hand outs given to her.

She felt herself shaking a she reached the park, the sun and natural vibe gave her some peace but it didn't stop the emotions rolling within her. The sadness seem to swarm her as she took a seat on against one of trees near the edge of the water, that sadness turned to anger as she didn't want to feel any of this, she wanted the numbness to take over again but her pockets were empty. She turned her attention to the burger in her hands and started eating even as her stomach wanted to bring the food back up.

It wasn't until later that night that she finally got the hit she wanted, the bon fire roared behind her as Mason stood beside her passing the joint back and forth. They were away from town, the usual hang out for them after a long day, the others surrounded them but she paid them no mind as her shoulders were relaxed until the recognisable voice entered her ears. "Hey Rebecca, how'd your ma die again? Was it the drugs or did she spread her legs for another and they fucked her to-" She didn't wait for the next word or think of the afterwards as she took a swing at Jackson. She was surprised to hear the crack and cursing from him as the pain run up her arm. "You bitch!" She was going to get a beating when he suddenly stopped with his two friends on either side.

"Think it's time you leave Jackson." Rafts voice sounded behind her, the reason to Jackson not for filling his action. Raft was twice the size of either of them and the last kid that messed with the man ended up in the emergency ward for the night.

"You're just like your mother Bec!" Jackson yelled as he headed back for his car with his friends. Truth be told, Rebecca had never spread her legs for anyone and preferred it that way.

"Bex, i think it's time for you to turn in." She nodded her head at Raft keeping her eyes on her fist, opening and closing it- testing it. Neither of them had a vehicle so they stared the short walk back to the centre of town, the silence was deafening until she spoke.

"Thanks for back there." There was the 'thanking' again but if it wasn't for Raft she would no doubt be stiff and bruised from Jackson.

"I get it, i really do." Raft's parents had dropped out on him, he was brought to Green Valley to his grandparents. "You need to learn to watch your back, stand on your own two feet." If it was coming from anyone else, she would have snapped at them but Raft and Mason were the closest to friends she had. "If you can, find someone to bud with, get out of here." She could have asked him why he haven't left yet but she knew the answer- he loved his grandparents and they needed him like he needed them when he was young. She didn't know who to run to, Michael was a dead end. It was a small instant thought but the guy from the diner this morning, the familiar warm face. Her mind started to work in overdrive, thinking of the _who's_ and _whys_.

"Advice was great Raft, I can take it from here." He glanced at her sideways before nodding his head and retracing his steps.

"See ya around Bex." She gave him a short wave before making her way to her street, her feet moving faster than usual to the house as her mind continued to race. She reached the steps of the house, pausing for any sign of life and found the TV flickering. Bracing herself, she opened the door ready for some kind of abuse when she was met with snoring. Not taking a closer look she made her way into the garage, the left side had boxes piled of her mother's clothes and various belongs. She knew the photo album was somewhere in one of those boxes, boxes that Michael is planning to put in the bin each week or burn. She noticed a couple of boxes had already disappeared with the last bin day and hoped to god it didn't have the album in it. This was her last stretch, last straw to find and grab onto.

Sweat dripped down her back and the air rush from her lungs as she finally fingered the brown album, she leaned back on her hands letting the book lay in her lap with the open boxes surrounding her. It wasn't the first time she had thought of taking up the bad habit, to pick up a cigarette and start smoking- it was the promise to her mother that made her forget about it. _Now_ she could do with something to calm her racing heart as she slowly opened the album. She studied every photo looking for anything that made a memory spark for the man but her heart sunk as the last page of the album held nothing of meaning to her.

She carelessly let the album thump into the cardboard container; it followed with a crack making her peer into the box. A photo frame of her mother with Rebecca in her arms, the same frame that always sat on the bedside table now had a crack running diagonal through the frame. Anger run through her, she had nothing, nothing left for her. Rebecca picked up the frame and with all her strength threw it at the garage wall nearly missing the door frame to inside the house. She stepped towards it, wanting something else to hit and went to kick the broken pieces, the steel frame clinging against the concrete once again. She went to kick it again when something caught her attention, the small piece of paper was crumbled at the edges stopped her next actions. A scribbling word was on the back- _1993- _her mother's handwriting. Flipping the paper, a photo appeared in front of her and her eyebrow raised under her fringe. It was like standing at the diner again, goose bumps littering over her skin as she saw her mother leaning against a man in a leather cut with fuzzy hair. She could feel the emotions creeping up in her throat; the photo had been in the back of the frame. Rebecca bent over and pick up the other photo that had been set in the frame, the information had always been there just in secret. There was no name, number or address but it was _something_, making a smile creep at the corners of her lips. Could the man be her father? The question exploded in her mind. Her mother usually kept quiet about it, only saying comments here and there about her father but nothing that gave her clues on what to except.

Determination run through her as she stuff the photos in her back pocket, she was going to find the man before he disappeared and demand for answers. Roughly packing the boxes to a reasonable state she left the house leaving the TV still going and Michael still passed out on the couch to find some reason. There were two places in Green Valley to find a couple of guys at eleven o'clock at night and both were located on the main street.

She ignored the looks from locals as she entered the Nicholas Pub, Rebecca had already searched the Southern Pub and came up with nothing and as she checked the tables even watching the men's bathroom for a while as the hope within faded. She hoped to god they hadn't left town already, giving it one more shot she asked the bartender. "Hey Joe you seen a couple of bikie looking guys about?" He merely stared at her. "About middle age with a younger one... with tattoos?"

"They were in here earlier, missed them by half an hour." He kept staring at her and the realisation of the stare made her lean off the bar and head for the door, a slight nod from Joe telling she had done right. There was strict rule about kids been near the bar, they had their area across the room away from the smoking and alcohol. Without thinking her feet led her outside the pub and back towards the house, her thoughts once again rushing through her mind.

It was the next morning that she didn't feel like eating breakfast, heading to work or even socialising with their neighbours. Rebecca woke before the sun, creeping past Michael on the couch and tugged her grey coat around her to cast away the morning chill. She went to the one peaceful place where she could talk without being troubled- she had probably lost the only connection, only hope to leaving this place.

Her feet stopped at the gate, a sad smile coming to lips at the sight of hundred grave stone heads popped out of the ground. She took the newly traced path to the far side of the cemetery, humming a tune as she finally took seat near the fresh head stone- _Julia Ann Humby_. She leaned her head back on the side of the head stone and stared up at the cloudy sky, she slowly felt a wave of calm and her eyes slowly closed in sanctuary.

The slight joint of her leg been moved made Rebecca come awake, blinking at the man in front of her as she tried to work out how he could be standing there when they had left town last night. "Rebecca right?" She nodded her head and watched the goofy smile appear on the younger man's face. "Not much of a talker?"

"Momma said to never speak to strangers." She saw his eyes flickering above her head to the grave stone, meaning he knew about her situation.

"I'm Juice." She raised her eyebrows at the name but didn't comment as he sat down across from her in the same position with the other stone, the loud thump and ungraceful sound at his ass hitting the ground made her crack a smile. "See, not strangers anymore."

"I thought you left." Juice almost didn't catch the words as she muttered it under her breath.

"One of the bartenders John-"

"Joe." She automatically corrected him, making Juice pause for a second.

"_Joe_ told me you were looking for us." Rebecca winced at how that sounded.

"Where are the others?" Her question made him pull out his phone to text the others.

"Here soon, we split up looking for ya." With the tension in her shoulders, Juice pulled out a plastic bag. "What one?" She raised her eyes at the containments.

"You sure that's wise?" The man shrugged his shoulders and pushed the bag further into her hands, she grabbed out a joint before casting another glance at the man. It was strange having a senior offer her a joint, she half excepted him to react differently about such a thing but now as she eyed his cut and tattooed body she shouldn't have judged so fast. "You got a lighter?" He flipped it out of his pocket lightened it up for her. She took a deep breath in and held it in for a while before blowing it out. She passed it to him watching Juice had a swing at it before passing it back.

That was how Chibs and Bobby found the two, each of them with a wide smile on their faces as they finished off their joint. "Damn Juice, this early in the morning _and_ with the kid?" At the mention of the 'kid' Juice's head snapped up to Bobby's excepting some crap for feeding his kid grass, but the old man's attention was watching his daughter. Taking the window of opportunity, Juice stood up and nodded to Rebecca before following Chibs to the bikes leaving the father and daughter to themselves. "How do you think it's going to go?"

Juice glanced over his shoulder watching Bobby take his seat across from the girl, Rebecca reminder him of Bobby and it was all but a few moments together and he could make the connection. "All good."

Rebecca watched Juice walk away, the reaper on the cut staring back at her making her turn her attention the man in front of her. There was no 'if's or buts' in thoughts that this man- Bobby- was her father. Hearing Juice talk about the man told her everything she needed, but there was still the important questions running through her mind. "When did you meet her?" Her voice came out soft as she watched Bobby try to find the right words.

"The club was riding through to head to a charter in Portland, stayed the night in one of the motels." The photo burned in her back pocket of her yesterday's jeans, she moved forward enough to slip the photo out and show Bobby the date on the back. "1993, sounds about right."

The next question she wasn't sure whether she wanted to ask. "Did you know about me?" She turned her attention to her cracked finger nails instead of Bobby.

"Christ no... the letter earlier this week was the only mention of ever having a daughter." Rebecca looked up at him searching for any kind of lie within his eyes and found _none_. The breathe escaped her lungs, she didn't need to know anymore as she felt her eyes watering up. Without any warning for Bobby, she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't know whether they were tears of joy, relief or something entirely different but she felt some kind of weight leave her shoulders.

Rebecca flushed bright red as she soon realised she was hugging an almost complete stranger and leant back on the heels of her feet with a guilty expression. "Sorry."

"You got no reason to be sorry sweetie." He haven't excepted the embrace but that didn't mean he didn't joy it, she already seemed better as he watched her wipe the few stray tears from her face. "Now how are your living conditions?"

It was that morning that she found herself on the back of a motorbike, the engine roaring underneath her and her backpack strapped to her back. It felt surreal to be leaving the outskirts of Green Valley, she had never left the dam place but the wind surrounding her with Chibs and Juice on either side was something she could get use to.

She had simply left a note on the kitchen table for Michael and packing the few belongings of her own with some simple clothes and her drawing book before heading to the diner to meet the guys. She gave a quick introduction and goodbye to Jerry before following Bobby outside to their bikes, she never imagined her first time riding a motorbike would be with her father. She knew Jerry would tell Mason and Raft that she had finally gotton out of town- Rebecca had answers to the many questions though she didn't know her father that well she hoped in due time that could have some kind of relationship.

It was six and a half hours that they came into a small country town called Charming, It seem like Green Valley but the difference was the man her arms were wrapped around. She wasn't by herself, she had some type of family alive and had some sense of a steady ground.

They pulled into a drive way and she was taken by surprise by the line of motorbikes with the reaper door not far from the garage- Teller Morrow. Once the bike started to slow down and Bobby reversed the bike in line with the others along with Chibs and Juice. She was too busy looking around that she didn't notice they had stopped until Bobby tapped her knee. Hesitantly she got off the bike moving further enough so she wouldn't get hit as Bobby got off himself, she watched the curious eyes in the garage but turned her attention to Juice- the safer opinion. Chibs made his way over to the garage filling in the guys of the situation while Bobby led her towards the reaper door.

Rebecca wasn't quite sure what she was excepting but the foul smell that flooded her senses made her wince and bring her hand to her mouth, Juice merely chuckled beside her. "This is the club house, the other is the garage." She nodded her head to Bobby remembering some parts of their conversations about the reasons behind the cuts and SAMCRO. He made his way to the bar and she was a bit hesitant to sit down on one of stools when Juice pushed her in the direction as Bobby got himself and Juice beers and Rebecca a soft drink. "I practically live here, so in a few days time we'll move into the house if you like, just have to fix it up." He rubbed the scruff of his beard before running the same hand through his hair.

"It doesn't seem too bad." She looked around the place one more time before taking a drink.

Juice couldn't help the grin on his face, the kid didn't know half the shit that happened around the club house and she would no doubt find out the hard way, than again she may take it all in her stride and show the croweaters that she isn't a push over. "Sure." His tone made Rebecca give him an unease gaze. "Come check out my room." She seemed pleased with the offer and followed Juice out, he saw the thankful glance from Bobby for making Rebecca more at home before the ambush of Sons would get to her.

He continued his way down the hall when he realised she wasn't by his side but still at the entry of the hallway. He almost winced at the idea of her seeing Bobby's mug shot, it isn't the best first impression of your father.

"These are real?" She was starting to question herself, what is difference between Bobby and Michael? They both seem to be running with the illegal part of life.

She saw the shrug of his shoulder as he pointed one to the right. "That's me." He sounded kind of proud of the photo hanging on the hall and she couldn't make sense of it. "Come on, my rooms this way."

She thought Juice was proud of his photo, the look of pure shock on her face as she entered his dorm made a wide goofy grin appear on his face. "You like?"

"This is all yours." She glanced around the room; the man was into technology which she would never have guessed in the first place. Juice had the flat screen TV set up with the Xbox 360 along with other electronic like the DVD player and iPod docking station with a nice set of speakers, the man had the works and he wasn't playing around. "Do you have Mario?"

"Do_ I_ have Mario?" He stepped forward to the pile of cases and turned the TV as he set them up. "Is that a serious question?"

"I bet I could beat your ass."

"Oh you're on." He passed Rebecca the second remote control.

It was only twenty minutes later that there was a knock at the door, Juice paused the game just as she was in mid air- the action was sure to go diagonal with the interruption. She turned her head to see a younger guy in front of Juice with pale red hair. "You have church." She raised her eyebrow as Juice started walking out the door- she never once thought the man was religious- he pointed a finger at Rebecca.

"Mario super cars...your second place." The secret message was heard between them - don't let a girl beat you. The guy stepped into the room taking the previous seat of Juice's and taking the remote.

"Half Sack." She looked at him for a moment before realising it was his nickname, like Juices.

"Rebecca." With the introduction finished the game of Mario was unpaused and as suspected she crash landed making her fall back a place while trying to catch up with Half Sack.

With the game finished Rebecca turned her attention to the man, he had come first while herself coming up the rear in third place. Looking at him she realised his cut was nothing like the others. "You don't have the other..." She pointed to her chest.

"Patches?" She nodded her head at the correct term. "I'm a prospect."

"A what?"

"I want to become a club member but I have to go through this transition...like a probationary period. Think of it as the stages to getting your license though your pass depends on the clubs vote." He seemed at ease with the whole aspect of his transition was depended on votes, or luck.

"What do you do for the club?"

"Meaning?"

She spread her arms open to Juice's room. "Juice had his computers and you..."

"I...I fight for them." He seemed unsure about the answer but it gave her an idea.

"Do you teach?" Her question received a stun expression from her sitter. Yes, it felt like she was being baby sat but maybe she could turn it to her advantage.

"Teach?"

"Yeah...Me?" She knew the usual punch and kick, hell she had managed to break Jackson's nose but if he had decided to swing at her, she wouldn't have been able to stand her ground.

"We should really talk to Bobby."

"It's protection."

"Talk to Bobby first." He seem to be getting nerves as she pressed the subject, Rebecca was so focused on Half Sack that she hadn't seen the body fill the door way.

"Ask me what?" Her eyes flickered to Bobby then back to Half Sack.

"I want to learn how to fight." He didn't answer her question but turned to walk down the hallway, she followed. "It's for my own protection, you wouldn't have to worry about me." They were turning the corner and he still hadn't responded, she glanced over her shoulder at Half Sack walking behind them who simply shrugged not helping in the matter. "I want to know how to fight _please_." Her last sentence caught the attention of several members who were waiting for them, the closest to her- a blonde had a smirk on his lips.

"Darling you'll fit right in." He stood up holding out his hand. "Jax." She gripped his before turning her attention to the man with the brown beard.

"Opie and my pops Piney." The older man gave her a smile; he seemed like the grandfather type that she never experienced.

She moved onto another set, a man with grey trimmed hair that oozed power and a curly haired man. "Welcome to the club." She watched Bobby from the corner of her eye and saw the slight nod, taking the mans appearance she realized the president patch and gave her best smile.

"Hey Doll, it's going to be like having another Bobby around the joint with an extra bit of fire." The curly head man made a round of chuckles erupt through the members. "Tig, if you're having any troubles then come to me." She wandered if trouble frequently happened around here.

"You know anything about motors?" She smiled at Chibs, the accent once again making it impossible not to. She shook her head negative at his question. "By the time you leave this place, you'll be running us out of business." He led her out of the club house and into the Teller-Morrow automotive garage. She didn't know where to start as Chibs knelt beside a bike, well it was the guess as parts where spread out around it. "_This_ is your fathers, his _trying_ to fix it."

"There ain't no trying about it Scots, I'm doing it."

"Just bloody slowly." Rebecca laughed at Chibs low mutter.

"I'll show you a thing or two about motor bikes sweetheart." Bobby knelt down beside her. "This is a Fat Boy."

She winced at the lecture coming. "If I listen does that mean I can learn to fight." Bobby shook his head in disbelief.

**Authors Note:** Never thought I would do a one-shot for Bobby but here it is, an idea out of the blue that I decided to write about- giving some loving to Bobby . If no one had worked it out, i made up 'Green Valley' cause i needed a small shitty town away from Charming but in distance. The one-shot is all for enjoyment, the fun side of writing . In the future i could end up doing more one-shots about their relationship- like my Happy/OC, In The Blood. There are no romantic feelings between Juice and Rebecca, it's just Juice is the closest in age.


	2. MC Blood

**MC Blood**

Those lessons she managed to get her father to agree to the practice with Half Sack had come in handy in her years with the club. With the male population her tempter wasn't the steadiest and she would rather get her hands greasy than spend an afternoon talking over gossip. Don't get her wrong, Gemma had got her into style with the boots and always looking to the nines but Rebecca had her own ideas and had better things to do in her time like sorting the accounts for the Garage. She wasn't the young girl thrown into a world anymore, she was soon going to have to make her mind up about her choice of profession and apply for college.

It seemed like the other day she had moved away from Green Valley to Charming, not knowing anything about the running of the club from prospects to gun trades. There was also the first day of high school, something Green Valley and Charming had in common was the quick rumors that spread of news, catching like wild fire. Everyone had their different ways of welcoming her, whether it was curiosity, fear or envy but there was one girl that caught her attention. It was always the quiet ones, this girl was a complete contrast compared to Rebecca with her straight blonde hair and pale clothes with her nose stuck in a book. Rebecca had walked straight up to her and introduced herself, they balanced each other out with their personalities. It so happened that she didn't know anything about her background and surprisingly about SAMCRO. Bethany's knowledge on both those was brought up to speed as they became joined to the hip even with their latest education finished.

Rebecca was brought back from her thoughts at the sound of a motor coughing and splattering into the garage, a smile came to her lips as swearing soon followed. She didn't need to get up from the office chair to know who it was, she did in fact help her father fix up his 'Fat Boy' and the motorbike seem to be showing the end of its days as she got up to lean against the doorway to see her father's retreating form storming to the club house door. "Fun ride?"

"It would be better if he put the antique away before he hurt himself." The Scottish accent made her smile as Chibs leaned against the office building lighting up a smoke. "Any chance you could talk to him?"

Rebecca gave an unladylike snort. "His too stubborn."

"Like someone else i know." She rolled her eyes at the man. "I remember the first argument you two had was over a damn cd, two stubborn mauls." They shared some things in common, but their taste in music was slightly different.

"I think its time you got some work done old man." She turned for the office hearing Chibs mutter under his breathe that he wasn't an old lad. Rebecca continued to shuffle through the paper work as Gemma was away for the day looking after her grandson, but work wasn't enough to make the stress of her personal life go away. She figured what she needed was to have a simple movie night with Bethany but her best friend happened to be away with her grandparents for the Easter Holidays. The next best was seeing what the guys were doing, she knew that Half Sack was busy while Juice had been locked in his room doing research for Clay like there was no tomorrow- leaving Jax and Opie open for the afternoon.

When the clock hit four o'clock she closed the account books and grabbed her handbag off the table- the garage didn't close until five but she figure there wouldn't be much activity and the guys could make do with their own skills which meant placing their paper work on the desk for her tomorrow morning.

She checked the line of bikes seeing one of her possible opinions had gone home- Opie must have left for his kids already making her cross her fingers that Jax was still hanging around. Entering the club she could hear the crashing of trays in the kitchen and knew her father was taking time out to bake to calm his raging nerves.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the sight that greeted her- Jax had one of the blonde croweaters perched on his lap and without hesitation she crashed his party taking a sit beside him. She simply gave the blonde woman a look that clearly told her to 'fuck off' and the croweater did so reluctantly, earning Rebecca a frustrated groan from the man beside her. "Did you have to do that? Go find Juice to annoy." She didn't take any offence of his attitude- she knew that he was burying himself in pussy because of a fight with his ex wife and the returned Tara.

"Juice is busy following your request." She poked him in the shoulder making her receive another groan. "I need someone to play pool with." Rebecca could tell that Jax didn't really want to do such thing but it would be good for the man to get some 'fresh air' and someone to bounce his concerns off.

"Only if you let me hook up with Bethany." Jax didn't need a verbal response, the sudden distasteful expression on the younger woman's face was all he needed as he let out a laugh getting up from the seat. "We playing or not?" He made his way towards the table- it would do them both good to let go as within his own problems it wasn't hard to see that Rebecca had something bogging her mind. "Ladies first."

"Always the gentleman." She rolled her eyes as she picked out a pool cue and lined up. The scattered that echoed through the club was the sound of a successful break as Jax went to take his shot.

"So how's the boyfriend going?" He noticed the stiffening of her back muscles as she bent to take a shot.

"Didn't work out, he was an ass." She didn't want to get in full detail with Jax about her personal life.

"What? That was like, two weeks."

"Seriously dude," She raised an eyebrow at him, he was one to talk. "Your not the best role model."

"Good point." Jax moved to take a shot and she almost regretted the words at his sharp tone. "There isn't the best pick of men in Charming either, unless you consider a Son." She knew there was truth in his words- she would continue to have troubles with men because of the MC blood running through her veins.

"Actually I'm thinking of moving for college." Rebecca knew she should have kept the words to herself as Jax's head snapped up to see if she was serious- she wanted to dip her feet in the water and see how the response would be and whether it was the right choice to leave or not. It had taken awhile when Bobby took her in to get use to the club, that family meant everything and that was something she would be parting from going to college.

"Like moving, moving?" She nodded her head and he fired off another question, the pool game seeming lost now. "Couldn't you do distance?"

"It would be good to..." She was trying to find the right word, and the fact she didn't want her father overhearing the conversation. "Have a break." The words still made the frown between Jax's eyebrows deepen as he searched her face- she got the feeling that she wasn't just dealing with her friend anymore but the Vice President that looked out for the club and family.

"What's bothering you Beck?" The question should have been excepted but it still surprised her and she bit back, her defensive walls going up.

"Its got nothing to do with you Jackson Teller." She threw her cue on the table and stormed towards the dorms. At the corner of her eye she saw her Bobby come out to the kitchen doorway to see what was going on but neither men followed her as they knew their limits when Rebecca got in that sort of mood.

The first thought that entered her mind as she shut the dorm door was- she should have kept her words to herself instead of voicing her ideas. The idea of going somewhere out of Charming for education would be meeting new people, people who didn't know her connections. The guys had their croweaters, they tried to aim for the Old Lady title but very very few got that as most the guys weren't looking for anything more than pussy, while the other half were already married like Gemma and Clay. Her problem- she wanted a man, a steady relationship with someone who treated her with respect. The last guy like every other guy she dated wanted her connections to the club. It seemed everyone she had an interest would sometime whether it was their idea from the start or later was using her for SAMCRO. She was dealing with the same issues as the Sons, except everyone knew about in their case while hers happened on the sidelines as she came back from night outs early and more than once it involved her fist when she worked out their true intentions. She was handling the situation perfectly fine until the sudden feelings of seeing no end, no light at the tunnel as the months grew on. The way to college gave her the chance to find someone who liked her for her, not the club that she had grown to love.

It was a Saturday night, the only difference was the club house was packed with the other charter from up coast who were down for the next few days. She hadn't heard a peep from Jax and she figured he had told her father they were having their usual arguments as Bobby never questioned about that afternoon a week ago.

Tonight though seemed like a great time to get to know new people as she readied herself up by getting a drink from Half Sack behind the bar- he handed the bottle with caution as he took his friends appearance in. "Whatever your thinking _isn't_ good." She rolled her eyes, they were the same age and yet he acted like an older brother. "Bobby is going to freak when he sees you."

"Dear daddy is to busy to worry about me." She didn't mean anything against him, but she had made sure that he was truly busy before making an appearance- he no doubt figured she had gone to Bethany' s for the night, which would have been the smarter move.

"Why hello swee-" Juices expression would have been funny if she didn't know what was coming next. "Jesus Christ Becky? Are you out of your mind? The shirt is practical see threw."

"You didn't seem to mind a moment ago." She took a sip of her beer.

"You asking for trouble." Juice shared a look for Half Sack and they automatically made a pact for the night as they glanced at the fuzzy haired woman in front of them- there wasn't _much_ changed to her appearance. She wore the black skinny jeans that seemed like a second skin with knee high tan boots...it was the top that was clearly going to cause more trouble- it was a white lace that was clear enough to see the dangling stomach piercing and the bra that wasn't keeping much to the imagination. "Are you desperate?"

The word strung but Rebecca paid no attention to the two men as she made her way outside the club house where the crowd would shallow her and she wouldn't be spotted single handily. She took another sip of her beer knowing she would need the dazed hit it would give her- the Sons did it all the time, what did it matter if she had a go?

Rebecca circled around the back before she found someone who would fit her bill- the man wouldn't know the wiser as the white words 'prospect' shined back at her. Taking the last mouth full and dropped the bottle into the trash making her way over, he stood off to the side which help with matters. Behind him she run her hands on his shoulders, leaning in close. "Hi." The simple word made him let out a shuttering breath- she had almost forgotten the power a woman could have over a man. She moved to the front of him, saddling his lap as she did so and her hands still attached to his vest. She felt the weight of his hands on her hips as she moved closer to him, enabling their bodies to briefly rub against one another. She went for another sway of her hips adding a little more pressure with each new push of their bodies.

"Rebecca." The sound of the voice made her heart beat in her throat, she had stupidly forgotten one problem with her night plans- Gemma Teller. She unsaddled the prospect and he seemed to want to complain but he also knew _who_ the woman turned her attention to the young man, pointing one finger at him. "If you know what's best for you, don't go near her again." With the finally word, Gemma had taken a grip of Rebecca's arms and led her through the club passing Juice and Half Sack who received a nod from Gemma- they had ratted her out.

They didn't stop for anything and no one tried to get in their way as Gemma led them down the dorms and threw the door open before closing them off to the party outside. "What the hell do you think your doing? I've been watching you the last few months, giving you time to fix your own shit like your father wanted but i will not sit by and watch you dry hump a fucking prospect." She didn't shout the words but the sharpness in them made Rebecca flinch. "Has this got to do with you wanting to leave?"

Rebecca briefly closed her eyes, she should have know Jax would mention something to Gemma. "I thought it would be safer." Gemma's facial expressions told her that she needed to explain more- she felt pathetic before the words left her mouth. "He was joined to the club already, not a civilian who was...looking to score a way in." Gemma's sign filled the room as she took a seat on the bed beside Rebecca who was swellings up with emotions.

"Honey, it doesn't matter where you go. There will always be someone looking to use what you have, whether its your body" She brushed a strand of hair behind Rebecca' s ear. "Or your connections." Gemma split an arm around her shoulders. "There will always be greedy people in this world, but you can always trust that we'll be here for you- we're family." The two woman sat there on the bed until Rebecca's breathing settled down. Gemma was ready to rip a new one to the girl when Juice had filled her in and the sight of Rebecca acting like a common whore only fueled that flame but as the young woman let her worries and fears out, she couldn't be angry- it wasn't easy having club blood run through your veins. "Get some sleep baby girl." Standing up from the bed she made her way to the doorway. "And never let me find you in public with such little clothing- your SAMCRO." The older woman left leaving Rebecca in the dark with the swirling thoughts in her mind.

Rebecca laid flat on the mattress as she stared at the ceiling, dreading the idea of meeting the eyes of her family but that wish of staying under the covers vanished at the knock and the sound of her fathers voice through the door. "Beck, i need a hand with Fat Boy." He didn't wait for a response as his footsteps sounded down the hall- he knew her routine and that she would be awake at this time, what surprised her was he was awake at such a time. She turned her hand to see the bright numbers of eight thirty shine back at her before throwing the covers off to make her way to have a quick shower.

The place was trashed as evidence of the party and she tip toed out the door to the garage where one of the roller doors were already open with the Fat Boy in the bay, her father already bent down pulling it apart. Not speaking she grabbed a spanner and took a seat on the ground on the other side and copied his movements.

"So your having some...trouble?" Rebecca knew the conversation was going to came up and he also had difficult talking about this topic, he never knew how to talk about it but he could explain to her every small ingredient in one of his recipes or the engine of a bike. "Hey, you could always go for Juice if it makes you happy." She couldn't believe the suggestion and saw the grin on his face, he knew the relationship status between Juice and Half Sack. Bobby didn't wait for a response and continued pulling the engine apart. Rebecca could never date one of the guys from Charming- they were to close to being family whether it was Uncle, brother or grandfather. "There is always TAMCO."

"Dad?" The tone in his daughters voice made him hold up his hands in defense.

"Just suggesting."

"Why don't you start suggesting on ways to get this thing going again." Bobby's face turned into a frown as the topic changed to his beloved bike, he knew the time was coming for an upgrade- he had lost count on how many times Rebecca and him were in this same position. "We'll finish pulling it apart and go from there." Rebecca made the suggestion when her father didn't respond- if there was one thing she had leant about a Son, they all had a soft spot for their bikes.

Her dad knew something because TAMCO did arrived a week later- they were still working on Fat Boy when she looked up at the sound of engines and she caught her fathers smile in the corner of her eyes- going for a prospect was out of the question and her father needed to agree on the clubs whereabouts- TAMCO fitted that bill. Charming had the closest connection to them, whenever they needed more men they always had their backs so it wasn't unusual for them to arrive. Rebecca knew the Club had some problems at the moment with some gangs but she didn't know to much detail, she did however have the gut feeling that every Son knew what happened that Saturday night as they gave off simple signs of either watching her closely or interacting with her. Half Sack had started their boxing lessons again while Juice was balancing his time between club work and spending time with her, Chibs was even more chatty than usual. Rebecca knew it was their own way of showing them where she belonged, going back to being apart of the family but neither of them mentioned anything about college or reasons to wanting to leave.

With the greetings and Church over Tig ventured to the garage where Rebecca was still working away. "Doll, your with me."She raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't give me that look, come on." He handed Rebecca her helmet when she finally stood up and Tig made his way to his bike.

"Tig?"

"Trust me." She did, probably too much from the stories she had heard of him being the clubs enforcer- he was an Uncle figure, never laying a hand on her. Slipping on her helmet she caught sight of one of the TAMCO man saddling up-Happy. She didn't bother asking as she knew Tig wouldn't give her an actual answer so she got on behind Tig.

She didn't have the faintest idea where they were heading as the border of Charming flew by them until there was only the long stretch of road ahead with the heat of the sun. Happy rode beside them, his black shirt and cut flapping in the wind as they picked up speed. She shouldn't have been surprised that it was Happy with them, Tig would have kicked up a shit storm if Kozik had been with them- as long as she could remember they had always had a hatred for one another. Rebecca knew one thing, she would miss _this_ feeling of freedom if she decided to move away.

They turned off to a dirt road that ended with a small building, there was a couple of cars there but nothing seemed to be buzzing with activity. Once she placed her helmet on the bike she took in the sign near the door- her only reaction at seeing the advised gun was raising an eyebrow at Tig though he simply ignored it and walked to the door. Letting out a frustrated breathe she followed him with Happy close behind her.

The bell above their heads signaled their arrival, a man with graying hair came from the backroom and he seemed to know them as his face lit up with a smile. "Tig, Happy, you breaking someone in?"

"Can we use the range?" Was Tig's only response as the owner nodded his head. The slight pressure of Happy's hand in the middle of her back pushed her in the direction as Tig stayed behind talking to the owner.

They didn't do anything as they got to the shooting range- the room was silent except for the beating of her heart. She knew the basics of the workings of a gun but never needed much knowledge went as far as knowing how to turn the safety switch off and firings. Her eyes flickered to Happys, his body language didn't tell her anything as he simply watched her- she knew he wasn't the chatty type so she continued to focus on her breathing.

Tig entered the range, small gun in his hand loading the bullets- she had seen Gemma carrying around with something similar. Without any explanations, Tig handed her the gun. "Lets see what you have?" He turned her attention to the forward to the shooting range as her mind got use to the feel of the solid metal in her hand. "Try and shot the target." The target was a simple square piece of paper with the red rings. She glanced at the target than Tig, her only positive sign was the nod f his head as he took stand a few feet away from her. Facing the target with wishful thoughts, she took the safety off and pulled the trigger- the force jarred her muscles as the sound echoed in her ears. There was a mark on the end of the white paper, not even close to the largest circle. "Your going to need practice."

"Well I've never needed to use one."

"Its always better to know how, than to get in a situation and not know." In that moment it made Rebecca realised that they were doing- they were trying to arm her whether it was with a piece or her fists so if, when she deiced to leave she wouldn't be vulnerable. "Take up your stand." She left her complaints stay hidden as suddenly felt grateful for their time.

"Loosen up."Happys voice came from her right as Tig was on her left."It will help with the pull back of the fire."

"And feet apart." Tig kicked the inside of her shoe to widen her stand.

The afternoon had continued like that, telling her flat out the wrongs and don'ts as she tried each new shot. Now, her arms were aching and her stomach was hungry as Tig placed rolled up cash on the counter, the old man didn't say a word as they left- a silent agreement between them. "We'll come back next week but in the mean time i want you to familiar yourself with that." He nodded his head to the gun still in her hands as they walk over to the bikes. "Tuck it in your jeans." He lifted the back of his vest showing his own piece in place. Checking the safety was on once again, she shakily tucked it in her jeans under the leather jacket and took her helmet from Tig.

The whole ride back her mind was focused on the metal pressed about her back, she was conscious of it and Tig could feel the tension in her muscles, patting her hand every once in awhile in hope to lighten her up. The tension started to disappear as they got spent longer on the road, the atmosphere easing the thoughts from everyone's mind.

She quickly said her thanks as the two men were called in to talk to Clay, Rebecca made her way to the kitchen. She pulled out the ingredients to make a simply BQQ toastie when Juice came into the kitchen, she continued to finish making it up as he leaned against the counter, a large grin that filled his face watching her. She knew he was up to something but didn't give him the pleasure of knowing it bugged her. She placed her toastie on a plate along with one of her fathers muffins and a bottle of water in the other hand, she was about to walk out when he decided to speak. "Sooo how do you like Happy?"If it was possible Juices smile grew and she badly wanted to hit the man except her hands were full, she gave out a loud frustrated groan before marching her way outside to the picnic table away from the SAMCRO intelligence officer.

**AN**: Trustily I didn't except the 'future' one shot to be so soon but the idea stuck, not that im 100% sure about this one. Its Rebecca grown up, the hardship of being a woman and what she has to deal with- whether its her connections or the simple wants of a young person.


End file.
